peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 May 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-05-26 ; Comments *Peel mentions that he went to see the Pretenders play at Wembley Area on Thursday the previous week (21st May), to review the gig for the Observer. His verdict was, "very raawwwk, that was, and rather disappointing." *There is a competition in the show to win a copy of the Fall's Peel Session EP on Strange Fruit: listeners have to guess which other Radio One DJ Peel saw at the Pretenders gig last week. The answer is actually John Peel himself, who went to see the band play for the Observer newspaper. *Peel plugs his Eurovision Song Contest documentary, to be broadcast on Sunday afternoon (31st May). *Peel also mentions in passing the friendly match between Scotland and Brazil that had been played that afternoon at Hampden Park in Glasgow. The visitors won 2-0, but Peel comments, "One of these days you know, the Scottish team's going to get it absolutely right and tear some team limb from limb, and I look forward to that a lot I must say." Sessions *Milk Monitors #1, recorded 10th May 1987. *Primitives #2, recorded 31st March 1987, repeat, first broadcast 13 April 1987. Released on "Bubbling Up" (NMC Music). (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1 & 3 begins at the beginning of the show' *Treebound Story: My Life's Example (12") Fon *Eek-A-Mouse: Taller Than King King (7") Jammy's *Necros: Open Wound (LP - Tangled Up) Restless *Miami: Hey Ya'll, We're Miami (LP - The Party Freaks) Drive *Milk Monitors: Don't Lean On Me (session) *Schoolly D: It's Crack (LP - Saturday Night! - The Album) Schoolly-D *Didjits: Hafta Be Cool To Rule / Wingtips (LP - Fizzjob) Bam Bam *'File 2 begins' *Primitives: Ocean Blue (session) *King Kong: Can't Tan It (7") Sunset *''John is exasperated by the fuss over the 20th anniversary of Sgt Pepper'' *Echo & The Bunnymen: The Game (7") WEA YZ134 *Milk Monitors: Yo! Dance With Me (session) *Bo Diddley: Say Man *Impulse Manslaughter: Slithis (7" EP - Burn One Naked, And Nuke It) Freak Accident Music NO. 138 *Beastie Boys: Beastie Boys (single - Polly Wog Stew EP) Rat Cage MOTR 21 *Beastie Boys: Posse In Effect (album - Licensed To Ill) Def Jam *Buy Off The Bar: It's Up To You (album - It's Up To Billy) Ediesta CALC LP 18 *Singing Francine: Mouce Man (12") Straker's Disco Sounds GS2797 *Primitives: Everything's Shining Bright (session) *'File 1 ends' *Shirati Jazz: Rosie Mpenzi (album - Benga Beat) World Circuit WCB 003 *Carmaig De Fores: Crack's No Worse Than The Fascist Threat (album - I Shall Be Released) New Rose ROSE 121 *Milk Monitors: Revenge (session) *'File 2 pauses' *Boogie Down Productions: Dope Beat (album - Criminal Minded) B-Boy *Fall: Mess Of My (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *'File 2 resumes' *Primitives: Dreamwalk Baby (session) *Pop Will Eat Itself: Love Missile F1-11 (single) Chapter 22 CHAP 13 *Hugo Barrington: Rise & Salute (7") Power House *A Riot Of Colour: Country (12" - A Riot Of Colour) Dreamworld DREAM 009 T *Bailey Brothers & The Happy Valley Boys: Happy Valley Special (album - Have You Forgotten? The Early Days Of Bluegrass - Volume 6) Rounder *Milk Monitors: When All Else Fails (session) *Public Enemy: You're Gonna Get Yours (album - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam Recordings 450482-1 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Shadowy Countdown (7" EP - Schlagers!) Jetpac Music WRC3-4996 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Harlem By The Sea (7" EP - Schlagers!) Jetpac Music WRC3-4996 *Primitives: She Don't Need You (session) *Stupids: Vampire (album - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution SOL-2 *Roscoe Robinson: You And Me (album - Why Must It End) Charly R&B CRB 1154 *Drivin' N' Cryin': Count The Flowers (album - Scarred But Smarter) 688 *'File 2 & 3 ends at the end of the show' File ;Name *1) Radio1_JohnPeel_27May87.mp3 (mislabelled date) *2) 1987-05-26.mp3 *3) Radio 1 - 1987-05-27 - John Peel (mislabelled date) ;Length *1) 0:06:29 (music edited out, only Peel's voice) *2) 1:23:18 *3) 2:00:19 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Aircheck Downloads *2) Perfumed Garden *3) Mixcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions